1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shielded cable board-in connectors for electronic equipment of automobiles, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 15 shows a conventional connector of this type, which is made by stripping a length of outer sheath of a shielded cable a and separating the shield wires b from the signal line c, bundling and connecting the shield wires b to the connection terminal d of a connector body d while connecting the signal line c to the connection terminal f by insulation displacement, for example, inserting the connection terminals e and f into the through holes of a printed circuit board g, and soldering them for mounting the connector.
FIG. 16 shows another conventional connection method which includes stripping a length of outer sheath of a shielded cable a, separating the shield wires b from the signal line c, bundling and connecting the shield wires b directly to the connection terminal e while connecting the signal line c directly to the connection terminal f by crimping, inserting the connection terminals e and f into the through holes of a printed circuit board g, and soldering them for mounting the terminals.
However, in the above conventional methods, it has been necessary to separately connect the shield wires b and the signal line c to the connection terminals e and f, respectively, making continuous and automatic connection difficult. The signal line c has been stripped of the shield wires adjacent the terminal and has had little or no shielding protection in this area.